Agent Bough
Agent Angus/Jeremy Bough is the fictional sidekick of Johnny English and one of the deuteragonists of the Johnny English franchise. He first appears in Johnny English (2002) and makes a cameo in a deleted scene of his sequel, Johnny English Reborn (2011). He returns in Johnny English Strikes Again (2018) as a major character. He is portrayed by British actor, comedian and director Ben Miller in all of his appearances. Biography Johnny English Bough accompanies Johnny English in most of his travels, seeming to be his partner or assistant. First of all, he is present when the agent one retrieves reports from him, and also during his burial. The spy is back with English at the Queen of England's jewel restoration ceremony, where English charge him to checking the roof. Unfortunately, the jewels are stolen mysteriously without Bough and English being able to do anything. Shortly after, Bough and English go to the Tower of London (the venue of the ceremony) where they discover a hole they decide to explore. The place appears to have been borrowed by the thieves of the jewels since the pair is confronted with two henchmen named Dieter Klein and Klaus Vendetta. Bough offers to bring reinforcements but English refuses and inadvertently drops the magazine of his pistol, giving rise to a brief shootout against Klein and Vendetta. Finally, the criminals flee in a hearse, pursued by Bough and English, driving the truck towing their Aston Martin. Deciding to use the Aston Martin to sue Klein and Vendetta, English loses track and Bough picks him up at a funeral where he pretends to be an escaped psychiatric hospital. Later, Bough and English are back to Pegasus, the head of MI7, and identify Vendetta and Klein. However, Pegasus does not believe English when he says that the two work for Pascal Sauvage, a French entrepreneur seen at the ceremony, and forbids him to approach Sauvage too closely. Despite this, English tells Bough that they will parachute to the Sauvage Tower and charge him to take care of the equipment for the operation as they descend into the building's underground car park. The two secret agents are then attacked by Vendetta, who runs away when her submachine gun is out of munition. Bough and English hunt him down but fail once again to stop him as English attacks Bough, confusing him whit Vendetta. Later, when infiltrating the offices of Sauvage, English mistake building and join Bough before the two learn via a video that Sauvage intends to be crowned King of England. Not yet understanding why their target wants to do this, the pair continues their investigation and meets Lorna Campbell, an Interpol agent also present at the ceremony and in a bar, then falls on Pegasus, who came to meet Sauvage at a party. The leader reprimands English and Bough. Finally, Bough is sent home and English is fired. Against the advice of Pegasus, English and Bough continue their mission each on their own. Bough arrives at the castle of Sauvage after English and Lorna and delivers them while they were locked up. All go as far as Sauvage, on the verge of being crowned King of England, with a DVD that apparently includes an explanation of his plans to build a huge prison across the country. During the ceremony, Bough is in the control room and requires a technician to broadcast the images of the DVD but it turns out that English took a wrong DVD because images of him making the clown in his bathroom are shown instead of those of Sauvage's plans. Nevertheless, English manages to stop the Frenchman. Bough later rests at a pool in the south of France where Lorna lands after being ejected from English's Aston Martin. Johnny English Reborn In a deleted scene, Bough finds English at MI7 before he meets Pamela Thornton. Johnny English Strikes Again To be added. Gallery Agent Bough.png Bough.png Trivia * Bough and Johnny English are the two only characters of the franchise who appears in more that one movie. * Bough's role is very similar to that of agent Tucker. * In Johnny English Strikes Again, Bough's wife refers to him as Jeremy, despite his name actually being Angus. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Johnny English characters Category:Johnny English Reborn characters Category:Johnny English Strikes Again characters Category:Protagonists Category:Intelligence operatives Category:MI7 personnel Category:British